Treasure Map
A Treasure Map is an item found in both Red Dead Redemption, the Undead Nightmare DLC, Red Dead Redemption II ''and ''Red Dead Online. Characteristics Treasure Maps highlight terrain features that hint to the location of undiscovered treasure. Explore the world to find landmarks that match the treasure map, and search the area for signs of a buried chest. One treasure leads to another on the Treasure Hunter Challenges. The maps crudely depict settlements, forts, outposts and geographical features, sometimes indicating the location of a treasure, but in other cases being outright wrong and misleading, such as the first map. As a result, the player must search the general area. If found it is obvious that X does not always mark the spot. The treasure map is stored in the player inventory as a Kit item. Acquisition Red Dead Redemption The first map is obtained from a random event of a treasure hunter being attacked by criminals. Once the player saves the treasure hunter, or loots his corpse, the player obtains the first treasure map. Each subsequent map is found as a part of the previous map's treasure. ''Undead Nightmare'' The first map is obtained from looting chests left behind after Random Encounters. There is no specific encounter that spawns the initial map, but it will show up very early in the game. Sometimes, the player can get the first treasure map again after they have gotten all the treasure, and if the player goes to where the first treasure is found, it will be like it was untouched, but it can not be inspected. As with the main storyline, a subsequent map will be found in each opened treasure chest. Red Dead Redemption II '' Contrary to previous titles in the series, in ''Red Dead Redemption II multiple independent treasure maps can be found including: * The first Jack Hall Gang Treasure Map can be found at the begining of All That Glitters stranger mission on the hands of Máximo Cristóbal Valdespino west of Flatneck Station. * The first Poisonous Trail Treasure Map can be found at Cairn Lake inside the cabin. * The first High Stakes Treasure Map can be obtained in a random encounter by hogtying or killing the man to loot him. The man can be found between Diablo Ridge and Riggs Station. * The Le Tresor des Morts Treasure Map can be found at Limpany with the pre-ordered digital versions of the game. * The first Landmarks of Riches Map can be found west of Owanjila lake, south of the Trapper location on the very west side of the map. * The Elemental Trail Map becomes available after the epilogue is completed. The first map is located on the shores of the Sea of Coronado, southwest of Tumbleweed. Red Dead Online You can get treasure maps by either reaching every increment of 5 Ranks, looting NPCs or in a lock box in a gang hideout. Gallery File:Rdr_treasure_map01.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 2 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map02.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 3 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map03.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 4 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map04.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 5 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map05.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 6 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map06.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 7 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map07.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 8 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map08.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 9 Map File:Rdr_treasure_map09.jpg|Treasure Hunter Rank 10 Map File:Rdr_undead_treasure_map01.jpg|Undead Treasure Hunter Rank 1 Map File:Rdr_undead_treasure_map02.jpg|Undead Treasure Hunter Rank 2 Map File:Rdr_undead_treasure_map03.jpg|Undead Treasure Hunter Rank 3 Map File:Rdr_undead_treasure_map04.jpg|Undead Treasure Hunter Rank 4 Map File:Rdr_undead_treasure_map05.jpg|Undead Treasure Hunter Rank 5 Map Video For the locations of each treasure, see this video: note: The 5th treasure is located in Puerto Cuchillo, not Punta Orgullo. de:Schatzkarte Category:Redemption Items Category:Single Player Category:Undead Nightmare Items Category:Documents in Redemption 2